


Heart Speaks

by Andreality



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Arora-chichou | Alola, Battle Tree, Confessions, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 02:34:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16525661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andreality/pseuds/Andreality
Summary: He reached the door, hazel orbs gazed through the peephole. A hint of red and a yellow mouse-like figure is what he saw before realization hit him. He opened his door wide, his amber eyes gazing at the man in front of him."Red..." Green states weakly, his strength leaving him as relief envelopes his weary form. He thought it was some sort of murderer like the one in the movie but thanks Arceus, he was wrong.





	Heart Speaks

**Author's Note:**

> Heya! This is the first pokemon fanfic my friend and I did. This is something new to us so expect plot holes and other things that we forgot to mention. I edited the whole work before posting but my native language isn't English so please excuse the wrong grammars or it would be kind to point it out, I would be very glad to correct it. Thank you! Enjoy reading!

Sounds of water droplets hitting the tiled floor stopped, enveloping the Gym Leader's apartment with silence. The bathroom door creaked open as the brunette stepped out, trails of water cascading down from his brown locks down to his naked torso. He dried his wet hair with a white fluffy towel as he walked towards the living room where his humble Eevee awaits.

He found the hazel fuzzball curled up on his sofa whilst her beady black orbs watched the commercial popping up on the television. Her attention shifted to her owner as Green sat down beside her. 

"Finally, everything's done." Green wearily states as he heaved out a sigh of exhaustion. He was busy the last few days, taking care of the Gym, resulting him to be out of home often and wasn't even able to visit a raven mountain man. 

The little creature distracted him from his thoughts as she stood up on her small limbs and approached her trainer, sitting on his lap with a contented mewl of "Eevee!" 

The action made Green's lips curled up into a smile, raking his fingers on the soft fur of his pokemon. "You are so spoiled." He says, amused, taking out a remote control and switching to Netflix. "Let's watch some horror films. Sounds good?"

"Eevee!" She cried in agreement, making Green chuckle in amusement.

They sat there for an hour of watching TV before deciding to go to sleep. Green put on a comfy white shirt and black sweatpants before crawling under the comforter with his Eevee. 

"Good night, Girl." He whispered and getting a soft "Vui" in reply. He stayed awake for a while, his mind still on the movie they watched earlier. He shook his head, trying to forget about it. The sound of the sudden rainfall from outside his bedroom window could be heard. Green likes when it rains at night it calms his raging thoughts and racing heart. 

He reached over the bedside table and turned off his lamp. He closed his eyes to get his dreamless slumber when his brown orbs opened as a loud knock on his apartment door scared him out of his skin. J-Just who the hell was that?

The knocks against his wooden door startled the teen, his breath quickened its pace as hazel orbs gazed at the ceiling. He was afraid— a fact he refuses to admit— mainly because of the horror film they've watched beforehand and fuck, it's midnight! The sound resonated throughout his dim apartment, waking the ball of fur beside him. 

"Vui?" Eevee sleepily questioned her owner as she crawled to his lap. He clutched his pokemon against his chest as he got out of his beloved bed, fully awake and the drowsiness gone.

He approached the door, attempting to remain his footsteps silent. The action made Eevee worried, her owner seems distressed and bothered, which Green certainly is. She glared at the door, promising to protect her trainer from the person at the other side. 

He reached the door, hazel orbs gazed through the peephole. A hint of red and a yellow mouse-like figure is what he saw before realization hit him. He opened his door wide, his amber eyes gazing at the man in front of him.

"Red..." Green states weakly, his strength leaving him as relief envelopes his weary form. He thought it was some sort of murderer like the one in the movie but thanks Arceus, he was wrong. 

He turned to scowl at Red. "What the hell, Red?! I thought you were someone else!" He fumed at the champion.

Red shrugged in response as his usual stoic face covered his ghostly white features. He and his companion was soaked wet due to the pouring rain outside though they didn't seem to be the very least cold. Well, the two have been on an ice mountain for Arceus knows how long. If they aren't used to it, Green would be surprised why they are still breathing right now.

To answer Green's question, the raven lad used sign language to communicate back. To briefly explain to him that Blue had tricked him to come down from Mt. Silver telling him fake news that his mom was ill. Since he was already in the lower grounds, he figured he might as well drop by for a small visit before heading back to the mountain to train more.

Learning sign language is mandatory for gym leaders and the league. Yet even though it was required, the brunette lad already learned it when he was still a child, to be able to communicate with Red since they used to be friends and neighbors. He furrowed his eyebrows as he attempted to decipher the movement of his fingers. 

Eevee, having calmed down, jumped out of her trainer's arms and approached Red's tall form. Her beady eyes looking up at Pikachu with a cheerful "Eevee!" as if beckoning the yellow mouse to join her.

"Pika!" Pikachu cried in glee before leaping off of the champion's shoulder and went over to Eevee to gently nuzzle her soft fur. “Chuuu pika pi.” The little electric type pokemon wagged his tail happily.

Green rubbed his temple, his hazel orbs closed as he felt a headache coming up. "Okay, first of all, get inside Red. It's raining and you're wet. You might not be bothered by the cold but I do, so get your scrawny ass inside and avoid getting sick." He opened his doorway wide enough and let the raven male in. 

"Don't sit just yet. I don't want you to ruin my precious sofa." Green warned as they reached the living room before walking to his bedroom to get fresh towels and spare clothes.

Once he had gotten back, he handed the clean clothes before pointing at his bathroom door. "That's the bathroom. Get out of this wet, filthy clothes and let it dry. I don't want anymore water puddles on the floor. Also, get your Pikachu. He's nuzzling his wet electric fur against my Eevee." He orders as he crossed his arms, his tone a bit bossy but that is just how Green is.

Red took the clean clothing, nodding in response as if showing his gratitude to the brunette gym leader before giving out a soft whistle to his partner. Pikachu's ears twitched at the noise, stopping his actions to follow his trainer as they head to the bathroom to go dry up. 

Once the brunette heard the door close and he can't hear Red's soft footsteps on his tiled floor, did Green combust. He crouched down to the ground, concerning the hazel fluff ball beside him. He raked his fingertips against his brown locks, tugging and messing it up. He has his amber hues wide as he stared at the floor in disbelief.

"Eevee, I can't believe it. He's here. Like here, in my house, under my roof. Just what the hell?!" He rants quick and loud but attempted to maintain his screams to a low level to keep the raven lad from catching his words. 

"Vui." His partner muttered in a sympathetic manner. She knows about his 'alien'— Green had quoted as he thinks weird isn't the right word—feelings for the champion since he complains almost every night and poor Eevee is the receiver of it.

"Argh! I know I've been persuading him to come down from that icy hellhole for a long time now but this is unexpected—" He snapped out of his rambles as the sound of the bathroom door opened and the soft footfalls of the raven resonated to the now quiet apartment. Green stood immediately, composing his self, dusting his white shirt from invisible dirt. 

He coughed awkwardly as Red came in with Pikachu attached on his shoulder. "S-So, you done?" His voice cracked at first but he was able to get his confidence back instantly. 

"Now, sit on the sofa and let's talk this out, mountain man." He stated before pointing at his black sofa.


End file.
